dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:At Fate's End/Characters
Protagonists Jarek Caim Age: 27 Style: Gladiator Weapon(s): Customized greatsword "Caladbolg" Bio: A gladiator known as the Mist Lord. Despite being one of the most famous gladiators in Sapphire, he doesn't kill his opponent nor does he even want to - he's even shown mercy to two Knights of Haven he came across in the past. In fact, no one knows that he's really fighting in order to raise money for his dying uncle who had raised him since he was orphaned at a young age. Likes: Uncle Dan, the color blue, his greatsword Dislikes: 0, responsibility of looking after people (at first) Isaac Protix Age: 21 Style: Gunslinger Weapon(s): Various firearms Bio: A gunslinger who has killed off his emotions. He only helps the party when it is convenient for him, preferring to hunt down increasingly powerful opponents to fight by himself. Despises his name. Most people he meets hate him, something which is almost always mutual. Despite how recklessly he lives his life, Zack (as he calls himself) holds a remarkable effort to live his life, albeit without many others in it. Likes: Quiet, loot, thrills, cheesy one-liners Dislikes: Pain, nostalgia, other people Nami Saku Age: 21 Style: Ninja Weapon(s): Shuriken "Ice Queen", ninja sword Bio: Nami is a wave ninja who is currently looking for her twin sister, who has disappeared for quite some time now. As flighty as she is outgoing, she can outrun even the fastest of bullets and is quite fond of melon fruit. Due to her connection with the water element, both her ninja blade and large shuriken are blue-hued. Aside from the drama as far as her sister is concerned, she uses her upbeat and cheery nature to get the rest of her teammates going, but does have a sour attitude against Zack. Likes: Jennie, melons, loot, water (especially for swimming) Dislikes: Zack Cinis Vas Age: 25 Style: Alchemist Weapon(s): Whipsword "Umbra" Bio: A rogue alchemist who searches for a way to harness a sealed whip-sword of immense power. Though he rarely makes bonds with people and is a bit of a pessimistic shut-in, he is very protective of his friends. Years spent traveling through the dangerous wilds of Orphanage have made him hardened and world weary. Likes: Magical research, writing, travelling the world, asking questions Dislikes: The country of Haven, monsters, food that's not firm Melissa Anastasius Age: 25 Style: Cleric Weapon(s): Staff Bio: A young mother and a healer of her home village, currently pregnant with her second child. Recently lost her home and family to 0 and one of his children. She became a broken woman, losing all will to live, but learns to move on and live for her new child with the help of Lynna. As she travels with the party she tries her best to help and support them and act as the mother figure of the group. Likes: Rain, children, grapes Dislikes: Fire, blood Sam Walker Age: 31 Style: Brawler Weapon(s): Unarmed Bio: A simple bartender who makes his living serving drinks to weary travelers. He seems to be the last person one would expect to knock someone's lights out within seconds. Likes: All kinds of drinks (except whiskey) Dislikes: Strangers invading his personal space and people who don't pay him (especially Loeve) Loeve Naszhe Age: 29 Style: Gunslinger Weapon(s): Sword, pistol Bio: A bounty hunter who tirelessly searches for "something eternal". Initially fights against the party, but when he hears about their goals and gets uncontrollably intertwined with them, he decides to join and fails tries to usurp himself a leadership position. He is flamboyant and loves theatrics, yet his sword and pistol fighting style is wild and erratic enough to be dangerous. While he is usually sneering and posing in a joking manner, he is actually quite intimidating and mysterious. Likes: Invading personal space, staring, making dramatic poses Dislikes: Down-to-earth people, people who ignore his dramatics, tight clothes Lynna Florentina Age: 25 Style: Sage Weapon(s): Staff Bio: A traveling Sage-in-training with great magical talent, yet seems to have horrible luck. She explores the world learning as much she can, but finds herself in the centre of the bloodbath of 0's work once meeting Melissa. Lynna help Melissa get back on her feet while doing her best to take care of her and her unborn child. Lynna also helps the rest the party cheer up and brighten up the mood. Due to a accident in her childhood, she only has one working eye while the other is blind. Likes: Creating ice statues, chocolate, grilled fish Dislikes: Hospitals, mice, her horrible luck Jennie Soldawn Age: 19 Style: Archer Weapon(s): Bow Bio: Jannie may look like a seemingly-ordinary girl who Nami finds in the midst of the destruction caused by the children of 0, but she is in fact the last of a long-line of ancient heaven sages - which is further evidenced by her strangely pointed ears. Sensing the suffering in the world, she travels with the party in attempt to find its source but a much deeper reason may be hidden within. Likes: Flowers, sunshine, children, mice Dislikes: People (and animals) suffering or dying, grapes (especially when dried), being alone Avilis Andor Age: 17 Style: Weapon(s): Double-sided Corseque Bio: The daughter of two estranged ardents, one of Quezacoatl and one Fenrir, she is a symbol of hope for those who wish for reconciliation between the two Elknin. Though she accepts the gravity of her birth and meets each trial with a smile, Avilis sometimes wishes that she could be allowed to live a simpler life. Though the once bitter hatred between sisters who would become demigods has since simmered into a grudging rivalry between devotees, the Tourmaline Peaks are far from harmony. At the age of 17, Avilis must at once confront those who deem her a mistake and her parents outcasts, those who pressure who into greater responsibility, and the whims of Quezacoatl and Fenrir themselves. As the story of A.F.E unfolds, Avilis finds herself drawn into world events that threaten to widen the rift between her people. Likes: Ceremony, watching the stars Dislikes: Zealots, confined spaces Kelly Klinkhammer Age: 24 Style: Demolitionist Weapon: Sledgehammers Bio: A working-class woman born poor and raised poor who has learned to see the good in life through the lens of her social standing. Unable to afford a higher education, she entered into the construction industry as a laborer, which is good business following 0's path of destruction, building up all that gets destroyed. Kelly prefers destruction to construction though, seemingly in contrast with her overflowing optimism. Where one is necessary and rewarding in its own way, it's ''boring''. The real fun lies in the two seconds it take for a multi-story building to topple over. All in good fun, though. Kelly wouldn't harm a fly, but she joins the group after hearing of their tale and vows to help them destroy this great threat. And thusly, Kelly's Worldwide Destruction Tour continues. Likes: Destroying Things, Beer, Working Out Dislikes: Ceremonies, Quiet People, The Upper Class Antagonists 0 Age: 500 Style: N/A Weapon(s): Blood Bio: A man suffering from immortality who has grown insane from loneliness. Driven by his hatred for humanity and hope of one day dying, he seeks out a way to inflict the curse he has carried for so many years on the entirety of humanity. Likes: ? Dislikes: Humanity, his immorality, Azazel Rutilus Nex Age: 31 Style: Blood Knight Weapon(s): Greatsword "Dérivé the Depriver" Bio: The enigmatic Red Shadow. A savage blood knight who serves the demigod 0 from the shadows. He is manipulative, sadistic, and merciless, living for battle and the chance to leave his mark on fate. Easily wields the greatsword 'Dérivé' and has access to powerful blood and darkness magic. Likes: Sightseeing, killing, lying, worthy opponents Dislikes: Swimming, complacency, honor, his scarred eye Kaji Saku Age: 21 Style: Weapon(s): Katana, knives Bio: Unlike her twin sister, who specializes in the water element, Kaji is more attuned with the arts of flames. No one knows why she has suddenly become so sardonic and obsessed with jewels. She also owns a long red-hued katana but few have ever seen her use it. Likes: Jewels, loot, fire, poking fun at Nex's eye Dislikes: Nami (but does she really feel that way?), liars May Age: 10 Style: Chaos Mage Weapon(s): N/A Bio: A child feared for her powerful destructive magic. She was taken in my 0 and has grown to love him as her own father and to hate anyone else. She loves to play with other humans by killing them brutally and spilling blood to help her father. While May has great power that may rival 0's own power, she has one great weakness in that she is thalassaemic. Likes: 0 (her daddy), magic, the color red, blood, playing Dislikes: Being bossed around by someone other then her daddy, getting hurt, loneliness Cherry Age: 17 Style: Asphyxiator Weapon(s): Crush Claw Bio: A kind and sweet girl whose family was slaughtered by the same band of thieves who amputated her right arm. With no longer having a reason to live, she serves 0, the one who saved her life and fashioned her a new arm, dutifully. Acting as 0's physical muscle, she doesn't like harming others, but if you prod her enough... Likes: Springtime, gentle breezes Dislikes: Her power, destruction Kat Age: 14 Style: Weapon(s): Bio: A girl who has prematurely grown hair on her body and has long nails, she was raised as an animal by a local circus troupe before 0 killed them and subsequently took her in. Now she uses her feral instincts to feed on her revenge against those who had scoffed at her. Likes: Meat Dislikes: Hal Skye Age: 18 Style: Warrior Weapon(s): Greatsword, scythe, spear, twin katana Bio: One of 0's right hand men, he was taken in by 0 after being left for dead with his eyes slice open, causing him to be blind and be further enraged for being left alive and dishonored. While he serves 0 to repay him for taking him in, he distrusts him and looks for his true goal. He also respects Rutilus as a warrior but disapproves of a lot of his actions. Likes: Honorable battles, training Dislikes: Pointless bloodshed, weak challengers Jon Age: 11 Style: Cauterizer Weapon(s): Pen laser Bio: The only child of two high-ranking freedom fighters, who were subsequently killed by a militant faction under the Deus and imprisoned Jon for five years in solitary confinement. He was broken out by 0 due to possibly knowing precious military secrets, but his time in the clink has addled his brain a touch... Likes: Sand, hiding, lasers, May Dislikes: Loneliness, cages Hal Age: 15 Style: Rogue Weapon(s): Knives Bio: He may look frail and feminine-looking but he's one of the most destructive and sadistic children who enjoys inflicting suffering on his victims using his poison-tipped throwing knives. Likes: Inflicting suffering Dislikes: Skye or anyone who values 'honor' Haven Characters Rallis Deucalio Rank: 1st Knight of Haven, "The Deus" Age: 64 Style: Samurai Weapon(s): Katana "Soul of Cinder" Bio: Rallis is the sovereign ruler of Haven, served by his Order of Knights. He is an elderly samurai whose fire-based attacks have gone down in legend. Tranquil and self-reflective, he values power as the ultimate virtue of his society. Backstory: Roughly 40 years ago, when Rallis was a young prince, he made a pact with a Phoenix perched upon a burnt tree, and used its power to usurp the throne of Haven from his father. His six most loyal followers became his closest inner circle, the original Knights of Haven. Likes: Force of will, powerful people, meditation, Vitio (his son), the Garden of the Firebird Dislikes: Excuses, disloyalty, weakness Sindy Klear Rank: 2nd Knight of Haven, "The Templar" Age: 25 Style: Sorceress Weapon(s): Hexed Lexicon Bio: A powerful magician and the head of Haven's magic-focused facilities, she owns and resides within the Obsidian Library. She is highly intelligent, but also arrogant, petty and ambitious, and is consumed by an unquenchable thirst for knowledge and power. Backstory: Sindy was abandoned at an orphanage as an infant, with only a slip of paper containing her name. Upon reaching adulthood she studied in magic, working on several secret and immoral Haven-funded magical research projects over the years, which lead to her to being recognized as the mind of her generation after claiming a title as a Knight of Haven 2 years ago. Likes: Insulting people, magic and spells, theorizing, being praised Dislikes: Being insulted, sleep, her first name, stairs, physical exercise and any physical exertion in general, book lice, Iocus Kenzie Cambidge Rank: 3rd Knight of Haven, "The Colossus" Age: 27 Style: Samurai Weapon(s): Katana "Sinister" & "Goldbrand" Bio: The head of Haven's defensive military. Strict and iron-willed, she places law, order and duty above all else, and is merciless to those who don't meet these virtues, but is personally conflicted by her actions. She uses the style of iaido to fight with a katana, and she also carries the cursed sword "Goldbrand". Backstory: Born in the city of Ridge in Dune, into the last surviving descendants of a once-powerful samurai clan now living in squalor. Her family moved to the city of Asylum in Haven in hopes of a better life, but they still struggled to eke out an existence. She later joined the Haven military and steadily rose in rank to become the successor of the then-current Colossus. Likes: Doing her job, people who follow the law, autumn leaves, Iocus Dislikes: Unfaithful partners and spouses, criminals, getting blood on her blade, nobles, food that's from Haven Vice Bartabulous Rank: 4th Knight of Haven, "The Black Knight" Age: 38 Style: Dark Knight Weapon(s): Longsword "Tartaros" Bio: The head of Haven's invading military. Infamously chaotic and unpredictable, he wrestles between two split personalities; one selfish, resourceful, and violent, the other honourable, reserved and dispassionate. He enjoys fighting so much he single-handedly continues fighting losing battles, having escaped certain death countless times. He is able to sacrifice his energy in order to empower his sword "Tartaros". Backstory: Likes: Killing, victory, pain Dislikes: His other personality, the sound of falling rain Arranrod Vander Rank: 5th Knight of Haven, "The Beast" Age: 35 Style: Berserker Weapon(s): Greatsword "Bonecrusher" Bio: Leads the scouting division of the military. A feral brute of a man, Arranrod was born and raised in the wild, and is able to bond with animals to serve his will. He fights with his greatsword "Bonecrusher" in a savage style that pays little mind to safety, using his metallic prosthetic left arm and overwhelming strength to great effect. Likes: Solitude, wind, being warm, animals Dislikes: City people, insults to his height, his family's murderers Gareth Lipperfield Rank: 6th Knight of Haven, "The Demon" Age: 40 Style: Warrior Weapon(s): Longsword "Despair", twin shortswords "Hatred", katana "Assassinate", broadsword "Fate", claymore "Sacrifice", dagger "Jealousy", rapier "Love", scimitar "Bloodlust" Bio: Rallis' personal bodyguard. The silent pessimist of the Order, Gareth believes a dream that can be reached is no dream worth having. His life goal is to defeat Rallis Deucalio in fair combat, but is otherwise completely loyal. He wields eight different weapons and fire magic, and he can teleport from one flame to another. Likes: Silence, training, his wife Dislikes: Needless death, easy goals, Skye Iocus Melpomene Rank: 7th Knight of Haven, "The Jester" Age: 28 Style: Time Mage Weapon(s): Clockwork axes, pistols, dagger Bio: One of Haven's top researches and a time mage of untested skill. A wildcard with little patience for the polite subtleties of politics, he survives in the Order though invisible efficiency, luck, and an unflinching nature. He wears a bronze and silver clockwork mask, and only Kenzie has seen his face. Likes: Clocks and machinery, provoking and annoying people, control, Kenzie Dislikes: Routine, surprises, liars, Sindy Vitio Deucalion Rank: Crown Prince of Haven Age: 29 Style: Gunslinger Weapons Engraved revolvers "Insons" & "Noxia" Bio: The Deus' son and the Crown Prince of Haven. Calm, calculating, and lacking any sense of empathy for other people, Vitio believes himself to be a genius and a perfect human being. An excellent education, nepotism, and his own drive and political abilities have all helped him rise into essentially being the unofficial 8th Knight of Haven. Privy to even his father's deepest secrets, he will do anything to protect Haven and his father, the only person he truly respects and loves. Likes: Money, power, proving himself superior to others Dislikes: Children, peasants, people in general NPCs